shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Chiodos
Introduction A hitman bounty hunter. One of the best in the world Appearance Chiodos is tall, with a good physical build. He's muscular, but not to the point of looking like a body-builder. He has blond hair, with a fringe/bangs that fall just above his eyebrows, curving inwards slightly. His eyes are a bright blue, a major contrast to the red specks of blood that can constantly be seen on his face. He is usually seen wearing a smart, white suit, like one at a wedding. He prefers such a colour because the bloodstains are easier to see. Personality To sum it up, Chiodos is a sadist. He enjoys inflicting pain upon others, finding the blood stimulating and refreshing to spill. His main entertainment in life is to kill. He's rather twisted in his ways of thinking, but he's not stupid. He can also act like a child sometimes, especially when he's out to kill. He gets overly-excited by the chase, and behaves like a child at Christmas when he's found his next victim. He will, however, sulk a little (also like a child) when his victim appears all too willing to die. Sadistic aside, Ladd is also seen as arrogant and rather cocky, brimming with confidence. When he questions whether a victim is scared, he merely grins, claiming that they should be because they encountered him. His hyperactive personality can also be seen through his combat style. He's exceptionally skilled in hand-to-hand combat, especially boxing, and is also good with firearms. When in a fight, his punches are continuous and energetic, reflecting his childish and hyperactive nature. They do, however, really hurt, and he can do some serious damage with his fists. While he acts like a child at times, his body certainly has the strength of a fully grown man and more. Chiodos, however, can also show a softer (albeit still sadistic) side of him, especially, or-....only really when concerning Lua, his lover and fiancée. He is truly in love with her, and this shows through his small, yet affectionate gestures, such as gently cupping her chin with his hand. This affection, however, is also laced with sadism as he vows that he will kill her one day, and that she will die by his hands and his hands alone. Overall, though, Chio is just a sadistic child at heart, even going so far as to dance in a puddle of blood for his own enjoyment. Abilities and Powers Swordsmanship If character uses a sword Marksmanship If 'character uses a gun Hand to Hand Combat Martial Arts, Free style Physical Strength How strong and feats of strength Agility How fast they can walk, how high they can jump, good at dodging, flexibility? Endurance How much damage and pain your character can endure Weapons Any weapons at all? Devil Fruit ''For further information: '''Devil Fruit Name (please link to your devil fruit page) Summary Type, Usage of the Devil Fruit Please create a separate page for your devil fruit for detailed information on the usage, strengths, weaknesses, and attacks that the user have for this devil fruit if your character consumed a devil fruit. Haki Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments Haōshoku Haki: Color of the Conquering King Relationships Crew Family Allies/ Friends Enemies Other History Tell us what happen to your character? Character Design So how did you come up with your character? Inspiration? Creativity? How did you develop even further? Major Battles Who your character fought against? Ex. Character vs that guy (Won, Lost, Interrupted, Escaped, Killed) Quotes "Even though we are going to shatter thousands of lives, wearing white is gonna make the blood look so pretty." Trivia Tell us fun facts about your character Category:Human Category:Male Category:Putridas